Twenty-Fifth Baam/Appearance and Personality
|first_appearance = Vol.1 Chapter 1 |last_appearance = }} Appearance In Part I, Baam is a young boy with dark brown hair (often called black) and amber/gold eyes. He wears a brown long sleeved shirt, a red vest and beige pants. After the Crown Game test he received a lowest tier Regular uniform and a headband from Koon. He is described as handsome and cute by the Black March, Ha Yuri Zahard and Androssi Zahard. Yuri also calls him a "hotty" in Part II as a semi-joke. In Part II, Viole (Baam's alias) is taller and he has grown out his hair, with the bangs covering part of his face, more specifically his eyes. One of his new outfits consists of a black robe, beige pants and clothes with the mark of FUG. Another new suit, however, is a more formal dress, wearing a purple and black-striped shirt and black pants. He is described to be handsome/pretty/beautiful by Yeon Yihwa. After Baam received the Thorn it hovered above his right shoulder in a compressed form. He later learns how to make the Thorn disappear or turn invisible.Vol.2 Ch.112: The Hell Train - Prologue (2) After the events of the Workshop Battle Baam cut his hair back to length it was in Part I. Outfits Over the course of the Tower of God story, Baam has worn many different outfits. Part I *'Initial Outfit:' When he first comes into the Tower, he wears a white shirt, a black sweater, a red vest, and beige pants. *'Regular Uniform:' After the events of the Crown Game, he wears a black headband, a long black trench coat with gold lining, the Regular symbol, black pants and red shoes. *'Combat Clothing:' In the Hide-and-Seek test, Baam wears a long black coat with a loose ruffled turtleneck collar, plain black pants, and black shoes. Part II *'Slayer Robes:' He wears a long dark robe with the FUG designs on the inside. He wears these again as he took the 29th Floor test with the rest of FUG but with a slight color alteration and no FUG mark. *'Pinstripe Suit:' After the Shinsoo Strengthening test, he wears a purple and black striped suit with formal black trousers. *'Designer Clothing:' On the 21st Floor test, he wears a black hoodie with orange strings and jeans. *'Casual Wear:' He wears a light-blue and white polo shirt with brown trousers. Personality In Part I, he is a highly empathetic and caring young man, understanding little of life, having had virtually no contact with people before meeting Rachel and later entering the Tower. He hates loneliness and other people's loneliness, a perspective which is heavily implied when he urges Androssi not to be lonely and even more so when he comments on Rachel's story. He's very naive and knows little about the Tower. During Part I, his only reason for climbing the Tower is to be with Rachel. In Part II, Viole is far more violent. He now has friends to protect and will not hesitate to fight if it means protecting them. Also, the person who taught him all his morals (Rachel) had betrayed him in Part I, so he is not sure what to believe. He now completely understands that in order to climb the Tower, he must be pre-emptive and prepared to engage in combat and eradicate all opposition. He's become more introverted, rarely ever speaking or displaying any signs of emotion. He's also quite cold and calculating, interacting with others only out of necessity and will take advantage of a situation to defeat his opponents. It's possible that Viole became cold and distant in order to protect himself from getting hurt again and distances himself from others, opting to take tests as a solo even though the tests are intended for groups. This is to avoid involving others in his highly dangerous quest. He joined FUG at some point after leaving the Second Floor, seemingly sharing the same goal as FUG: to slay Zahard and his allies. Later, it is revealed he was in fact blackmailed by Yu Han Sung into becoming a Slayer for FUG as the latter had threatened to kill his friends if he refused or acted weak. As of Chapter 91, he still likely retains high empathy for others but has closed himself off. However, that doesn't mean his heart has changed. He often feels very guilty or even depressed when eliminating other Regulars. However, he also seems to recognize that in the current testing system, "there is no way that everyone can be happy. It's only possible someone will be happy". It should be noted that he still retains his childish side, despite his cold demeanour, as shown by his amazement of the sea. Later on during the Workshop Battle as FUG's hold on him weakens, he begins to be more expressive and talkative. This is shown when he sees Wangnan on a monitor and his face immediately lights up. Later when he officially meets with Koon and Rak for the first time in seven years he smiles happily and embraces them. Showing that his original personality that he had hidden away to protect himself from FUG's influence was resurfacing. References Navigation es:Jyu Viole Grace/Apariencia y Personalidad Category:Appearance and Personality